


glimmer in the sunlight

by aleanmeanaquamarine



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleanmeanaquamarine/pseuds/aleanmeanaquamarine
Summary: Mai is just a retail worker with a very persistent, very attractive customer.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	glimmer in the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first mailee fic, let me know how i did!

Mai turns the corner, and her heart skips a beat.

There’s that sunshine-bright smile again, warm and friendly. Her cheeks feel hot as she struggles to keep hold of the clothing in her arms, and Ty Lee all but bounces up to her. 

“Do you need help with that?”

“No.” Mai says, you know, like a liar. A couple of shirts fall onto the floor, and Ty Lee bends over to pick them up anyways. 

She hands the shirts back to Mai. “You look nice today.” Their fingers brush against each other, ever so slightly, and Mai's never been more glad that it's a slow day. God forbid that someone else is around to witness her useless sapphic shenanigans.

Despite her best efforts, Mai feels a smile crack through her facade. “Are you actually going to buy any clothes today, Ty Lee?” She raises an eyebrow. 

“Nope!” Comes the cheerful reply, and Mai snorts. “I didn’t come here to buy anything.”

“This is a _clothing store_ ,” Mai deadpans, hanging up the pile of clothing she’d gotten from the dressing rooms for emphasis.

“Yeah, and?” Ty Lee tilts her head, and Mai sighs. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re not meant to come in to harass the employees.” 

Ty Lee pouts, and Mai thinks she is possibly going to die. Who let a single person have so much beauty at once?

God, she is so fucking gay.

“I just want to visit my favorite retail worker! That doesn’t count as harassment.” Mai’s brain stumbles on the word ‘favorite’, head spinning with dozens of different interpretations and meanings, but Ty Lee is already moving on. “Unless—I mean, unless you don’t—” God, she looks so unbearably sad— “want me to come?”

The look on Ty Lee’s face is absolutely gut-wrenching, and Mai rushes to fix it. “Of _course_ I want you to come. Honestly, your visits are the highlight of my day,” she admits. Ty Lee looks up at her, eyes wide and already a little glassy.

“Really?” Her voice is surprised, hopeful, and Mai wants to find any person who has ever hurt Ty Lee and hit them with a very pointy stick. 

“Really,” Mai pauses, and looks down to check the time on her phone. “Actually, it’s about time for my lunch break, so if you wanted to, we could go get something to eat?” Mai raises one shoulder, staring determinedly at the floor. “Together?”

“You mean... like a date?” Mai raises her head to find Ty Lee looking at her in wonder, and her heart flutters. 

“”Exactly like a date.”

Ty Lee _beams_ , wide and brilliant. Mai feels herself smile a little bit. “Let’s go!” Her jaw drops as Ty Lee cartwheels out of the store, easy and graceful as anything—has she always known how to do that?

Mai arrives home with lipstick still on her cheek, left behind by Ty Lee’s goodbye peck, and a new number in her phone, labeled only with a little heart.

Working in retail sucks most of the time, but maybe it was worth it. Just this once.


End file.
